disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruckus Heard From Around the World!
'The Ruckus Heard From Around the World! '''is the 8th episode of Season 28. Summary Romeo’s newest and loudest invention, the Ruckus Radio, causes a noise pollution in Disney Junior Town, and not even Catboy and his sensitive hearing could stop it unless he finds a way to shut it off before he and his friends, and possibly the world, becomes completely deaf. Plot The episode begins in the morning at the Jolly Roger where Captain Hook was sleeping in, and so were Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones. Today was Friday, and he and his crew had plenty of time to snooze in until they can plunder some treasure, but suddenly, the sound of a super loud speaker being turned on woke them up and Captain Hook covers his ears while shouting out what that noise was as it was coming from Starlight Beach! At the beach, Kwazii and his rock band, the Octonaut Stars, were playing and practicing their music and man, it was so loud just like last time! As Kwazii shouted into the microphone, he, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak rock and rolled on their instruments and they were making a din out of the music they were playing while their friends, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, and Clover the Rabbit were cheering (even though they have earplugs in their ears). Kwazii menacingly strummed the strings on his guitar and was about to shout into the microphone again, when suddenly, someone pulled the cord off and Kwazii turned to see Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones with their hands on their hips and a grumpy Captain Hook, who was holding the microphone cord and telling Kwazii in an irritated tone, “some of us are trying TO SLEEP!”, leaving Kwazii to say, “Oops.” Captain Barnacles apologizes to Captain Hook, then turns to Kwazii and tells him that maybe they should practice somewhere far away from the Jolly Roger, which Kwazii agrees with and he helps his friends pack up the speakers, microphone, and the instruments and loaded everything into the Gup-X. When the Octonaut Stars and their friends were in the Disney Junior Town Park, they unloaded everything off and out of the Gup-X and onto the stage as Connor saw that they’ve brought the most loudest speaker made by Tweak, the Octo-Speaker, and asked his friend if he was kidding as Kwazii replied that if he and the Octonaut Stars were gonna play in Disney Junior Town’s “SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY EAR-SPLITTING FESTIVAL,” they’ve gotta be loud, but Captain Barnacles reminds Kwazii that they shouldn’t play that loud because the last time they did that with Tweak’s Octo-Speaker, the whole town almost fell apart from the din it made and everyone was lucky that Kwazii and Captain Barnacles saved the day by turning it off. Speaking of the Octo-Speaker, Kwazii decided to test it first before he and the Octonaut Stars practice their music, but before he could do that, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Sofia, Clover, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully pulled out their earplugs, put them in their ears, and then pulled out their magic earmuffs to place over their ears as Kwazii hands Peso a microphone, then readies a cowbell in front of it, and as he bangs on the cowbell with a drumstick, the cowbell’s loud sound went into the microphone and the loudest sound wave came out of the speakers, sending Kwazii and his friends flying backward and crashing onto the wall of the right wing of the stage! After they got up and recovered, Greg gets up and was impressed by how loud that sound was while Connor shook his head and his ears were ringing as he removed his earmuffs and took out his earplugs, then asked Greg what he said and thought that he said “bats wear blouses,” while the others got up to their feet and dusted themselves. At least the Octo-Speaker still works, and Kwazii notices that Connor didn’t look so good as he apologizes and says that he didn’t know that his ears were that sensitive. Luckily, Connor recovers quickly and he forgives Kwazii for that. He and his friends were looking forward to hearing the Octonaut Stars’ music anyway, even if it was gonna be that loud. Just then, another loud sound wave blasted out, and it was not coming from the Octo-Speaker this time. It was coming from the other side of town! What was going on, and where was it coming from? The PJ Masks will have to find out tonight, and fast, before Disney Junior Town literally rocks into pieces! Nightfall comes, and as Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake saw the full moon, they pressed their bracelets and transformed into the PJ Masks! Then, just as the four of them went to HQ, they heard the loud sound of a terrible violin, combined with a horrific shriek of a banshee, and some other ruckus making noises, that they had to cover their ears as Catboy quickly runs up to the Cat Car button and he and his friends hopped into it, then buckled in their seat belts before Catboy drove it out and onto the streets. While he was driving, Catboy used his super cat ears just to hear another loud ruckus that made him place his hands over his ears and lose control of his steering and just before the Cat Car crashed into something, Catboy quickly stepped on the right paddle and stopped just in time... in front of Romeo’s lab! Romeo saw the PJ Masks and sneered down at them as the four friends hopped out of the Cat Car to confront Romeo when Owlette saw a big radio-like invention on top of the lab and asked what it is. When Owhetted asked, Romeo introduces his new invention as the Ruckus Radio, which was a supersonic and very loud din-making radio that lets out super loud sounds that could knock down anybody off their feet, destroy things with just one loud sound, and even make PJ Masks go deaf! And to demonstrate it, Romeo puts on his earmuffs and turns his Ruckus Radio on as it sends a loud sound blast at the PJ Masks, who all covered their ears from it’s loud noise. Luckily, the loud blast sounded for a second when Romeo turns it off then takes his earmuffs off to explain his plan to make everyone so deaf that they won’t even hear what he’s doing to take over the world, and the PJ Masks will be so deaf that they won’t hear each others’ plans to stop Romeo‘s evil schemes! Catboy clutched his fists in anger (which started forming his family magic), and he shouts to Romeo that he and his friends will stop him by turning off the Ruckus Radio, but Romeo tells him to come over and let him try to turn it off as Catboy activates his super cat speed before Owlette could stop him. Then, just when Catboy was about to reach up to the Ruckus Radio, Romeo had his earmuffs on and turns the Ruckus Radio back on to blast a super loud sound blast at Catboy, which made him stop on his spot and he had his hands over his ears again when he heard how loud it was. After being hit by the Ruckus Radio’s sound blast, Catboy‘s head started to pound and his ears were still ringing even after Romeo turned off his machine as Owlette and Gekko helped Catboy up. Romeo then laughs and left to cause more noise pollution. If he creates an evil bigger sound wave, the whole town will crumple and the PJ Masks need to stop Romeo before that happens as they went back to the Cat Car, but Gekko turned to see that Catboy wasn’t following. When Gekko asked Catboy what was wrong, Catboy says that Romeo’s Ruckus Radio is too loud for him to handle and that he’d rather head back to HQ to recover from the loud sound blast. But the PJ Masks need their leader and he needed to help them stop Romeo from making the town shake with his Ruckus Radio, even with his sensitive ears, Catboy can still stop him. However, Catboy didn't want to because he already got a headache, his ears were still ringing, and his brain almost exploded. Before Gekko could stop him from leaving, Catboy already left back to HQ. It looked like Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy will have to stop Romeo and his Ruckus Radio without their leader as they went to the park where they might find him. Back at HQ, Catboy was recovering but he felt guilty for having to let his friends handle Romeo without him. He then decides that while his friends are out on their mission, he should relax a bit after having to hear that loud Ruckus Radio's noises. Back at the park, Romeo was working the kinks on his Ruckus Radio when Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy arrived to confront him. Again, Romeo puts his earmuffs on and turns on his Ruckus Radio to blast more loud sound waves at the PJ Masks just as they managed to dodge the first one and Fish Boy used his super fish bubble to block the noise and it bounces back at Romeo, who pushed his earmuffs down on his ears. Then, Owlette almost got blown away by the third sound wave, but she managed to stay in the sky as she dove down to the Ruckus Radio to shut it down. But Romeo started another loud sound wave and it blew Owlette away from the machine. Back at HQ, Catboy was watching his friends trying their best to stop the Ruckus Radio, but they were having trouble getting near it. He wished he could help, but with his sensitive ears and hearing, he probably doesn't stand a chance against a din-making radio like the Ruckus Radio. Just then, Catboy hears Gekko, and also another loud noise from the Ruckus Radio, calling him to come out and help him, Owlette, and Fish Boy. But Catboy cringed when he heard the Ruckus Radio's sound again and says to Gekko that he can't hear him and that he can't. Then after some shouting, he hangs up on him, and lets out a heavy breath while putting his pinky into his ear. That Ruckus Radio was suddenly becoming such a headache to him. After the call ended, Gekko quickly dodged another sound wave from the Ruckus Radio and Romeo was enjoying this. He could keep this up all night, until the PJ Masks go completely deaf and Disney Junior Town falls apart. Meanwhile, back at HQ, Catboy couldn't help but watch his friends get tortured by the Ruckus Radio's din and he really wanted to help them, but he feared that he could go deaf if he took one step closer to that loud radio machine again. Then again, Gekko calls Catboy to come out of HQ to help and stop the Ruckus Radio. Gekko understands but he encourages Catboy to just step out of HQ and just put his sensitivity aside to help the PJ Masks stop Romeo's Ruckus Radio. After thinking about, Catboy decides to give it a try and that it's time to be a hero, as he went out and went into the park to help his friends. Back at the park, Romeo was still attacking Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy with the Ruckus Radio’s sound waves. He was about to finish them off with another blast of the ruckus, but just before Romeo could send another loud sound wave, he heard Catboy‘s voice commanding him to stop and turned to see him standing bravely at the entrance. At last, Romeo can finish off Catboy with another blast of his Ruckus Radio’s loud sounds as he presses the button and the sound wave heads straight for Catboy, but he dodges it in time with his super cat speed and he super cat jumps up onto a nearby tree, then pounces straight towards the Ruckus Radio to shut it off. But before he could get near the off button, Romeo turns the Ruckus Radio back on and it’s soundwave sent Catboy flying back towards the tree he was on. He then covered his ears from it’s loud deafening noise! That was it! No more Mr. Nice Guy, or in this case, Mr. Loud Guy! It's time for Catboy to be a hero, as he gets down from the tree and confronted Romeo once again. With a scoff, Romeo shouts at Catboy to come over to his Ruckus Radio to try and shut it off, if he can get over it’s loud noise that is. As Romeo turns his Ruckus Radio back on, it's loud soundwave hits Catboy and he covers his ears. He had to try and stop that loud radio, no matter how loud the noise was. Moving his feet, Catboy walked up to it without even thinking about running away or thinking about how sensitive his ears were. His ears were starting to hurt, but Catboy didn't care because one thing he cared about was saving the city and his friends, not to mention protecting his own ears. Finally, as Catboy was near the Ruckus Radio, he reached out his hand, but before Romeo could stop him, Catboy pressed the button and the Ruckus Radio stops, much to his relief and Romeo's dismay! He was defeated by a PJ Mask with sensitive ears as he stomped his feet and swore to the PJ Masks that he'll beat them next time before going back to his lab to drive away. After Romeo left, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy ran up to Catboy and cheered for his bravery and for overcoming his sensitivity, then asked him if he was okay as Catboy says that his ears are still ringing a bit but he’ll be fully recovered tomorrow morning. Then, the PJ Masks all shouted hooray, cause in the night, they saved the day! The next day, the DISNEY JUNIOR TOWN’S SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY EAR-SPLITTING FESTIVAL was on and the Octonaut Stars played their music really loud while trying to making sure that nothing falls apart, and even their friends came along. And even though Connor’s ears still hurt from last night, he came prepared with earplugs and earmuffs, and so did Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake. As the song went on, everyone cheered so loud and today has been a very crazy and very loud day, but Connor didn't mind it this time and just enjoyed the festival with his friends, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation * Super Strength * Magic Electric Guitar Villain Motives * Romeo: To make everyone deaf and shake Disney Junior Town into pieces with his Ruckus Radio Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Dennis the Menace & Gnasher Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Season 28 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Complete Season 28 episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Group images Category:Cover Your Ears images Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons